Popuri (HM64)
Popuri is one of the eligible girls for marriage in Harvest Moon 64. She is a sunny, upbeat girl who helps her mother and father raise and sell vegetables at their shop, Flower Lillia. Her mother, Lillia, is the local florist, and her father Basil is a botanist. She loves flowers, especially Pink Cat Mint flowers, and will be overjoyed if the player plants them in the fields. If they choose not to marry Popuri, Ann's brother Gray (who shares her interest in flowers) marries her, and they eventually have a daughter named Mint. Popuri often journeys to the mountains to pick wild flowers, and has a favorite spot at the very top of the northern peak. 'Schedule' * Outside of Flower Lillia (usually Mondays-Thursdays) * Inside the Bakery (on Sundays) * Inside Flower Lillia (usually on Rainy Days and Winter) * Green Ranch (between 9-12(?) on Sundays, except winter) * In the carpenters' clearing, above the climbable tree (usually on Saturday mornings 9-3) * Near the mountain restaurant (usually on Friday mornings 9-3) Festivals *Summer 1st, Fireworks Display: The mountains *Winter 24th, Star Night Festival: The mountains *Winter 30th, New Years Eve: The church 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' Popuri is Sick :On a rainy day, go to the Flower Shop and Popuri will have a cold. She will be happy if the player visits her. Requirements: Popuri is at a green heart or higher, it must be raining. ---- Dream Event :The player will have a dream (flashback) about a girl falling after trying to pick up a flower. Anywhere from the next day to a week later, go the mountains behind the carpenters' house. It's best to check it every day until the event is triggered. Requirements: Yellow heart on any kind of day. ---- Sprained Ankle :She sprains her ankle near the cave in the woodland area. If the player helps her, it will increase affection with her. If not, Gray will help her. Requirements: Yellow heart on a sunny day. ---- Photo : During the Spring, the player will get a letter from Flower Lillia that says the Blue Mist Flowers have arrived. Plant some, and after they bloom, Popuri will come by and the player will get a picture for the album. The seeds/flower must be watered every day for it to bloom. Requirements: To trigger this event, the player simply needs to water the flower until it blooms. When it does, Popuri will be standing near the flower and say she hopes the butterflies come. The next day, she will be there and there will be a butterfly. Talk to her to get the picture. If she is at or very close to a pink heart, she will be at the farm the morning the butterfly comes, but a pink heart is not required to get the photo. She can be at any heart level. ---- Confession :Her confession scene is near the cave in the woodland area. Requirements: Pink heart on a sunny day. 'Rival Events' Flower Seeds : When the player walks into the village, Gray will walk out of the flower shop. Popuri will follow him and tell him he forgot his purchase, some flower seeds. ---- Growing Flowers :When you walk into the Green Ranch area, Popuri and Ann will be talking. Popuri will notice all of the beautiful flowers and ask Ann if she was the one who planted them. Ann will tell Popuri that Gray was the one who planted them. ---- Manure : Walking into the Green Ranch area at night, Popuri will be standing by the fence. Gray comes out of the barn and Popuri starts talking to him. Gray tells her not to come any closer, he's been carrying horse manure. Popuri tells him she doesn't mind, she works with fertilizer often and it smells the same. 'Other Events' Birthday Gift :On your birthday, Popuri shows up to wish you a happy birthday and give you a gift. If her affection level is less than 160, she will bring you cookies. If her affection is higher than 160, she will give you potpourri. *Requirements: You and Popuri are both unmarried and her affection is at 120 or higher. She will only bring you a gift if she has the highest affection out of all the girls.Advanced Event Mechanics Guide by kirbyarm gamefaqs.com ---- Flowers for Karen :Near the fishermen's tent, there will be an event where Popuri will try to give Karen flowers. Karen asks if the flowers can be used to make wine. Popuri laughs, noting that Karen wants to make wine out of everything that falls into her hands. Popuri asks to taste the wine when Karen makes it. *Requirements: Both Popuri and Karen must have 150 affection or higher, and the season must be Spring.Advanced Event Mechanics Guide by kirbyarm gamefaqs.com ---- Hot Springs :You try and enter the hot springs when you hear the voices of Popuri and Elli. *Requirements: Must be winter time. Popuri and Jeff's affection (not Elli's) must be at 150 or higher.Advanced Event Mechanics Guide by kirbyarm gamefaqs.com ---- Popuri and Maria's Conversation :Maria and Popuri are having a conversation in the northern part of the village. Both girls must have 150 friendship each (or higher). This event only takes place in the spring.Advanced Event Mechanics Guide by kirbyarm gamefaqs.com ---- Ann and Popuri :Ann and Popuri are discussing Gray. Ann feels annoyed that her brother is always so worried about her. Popuri says that she's envious, and wishes that she had a brother like Gray. Popuri assures Ann that Gray is just worried about her. Ann agrees, but still thinks that he can be a pain at times. *Requirements: Ann and Popuri have to have 150 affection or higher, and Popuri cannot be married to Gray. This occurs only in the Fall season, by walking to Green Ranch. Advanced Event Mechanics Guide by kirbyarm gamefaqs.com 'Trivia' *On the player's birthday, she will give potporri as a gift. 'References' Category:HM64 Bachelorettes Category:HM64 NPCs Category:HM64 Characters